


The Parts in the Sum of the Whole

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock may be able to recognize Irene by not her face, but he can recognize Molly by so much more. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parts in the Sum of the Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Posted May, 2015.

**Molly:** *lying against Sherlock’s chest on the couch* I didn’t think I’d ever see the woman again.

**Sherlock:** Yes. Neither did I.

**Molly:** *shifts to face him* Three years ago, when you called me into the lab on Christmas-

**Sherlock:** *pained* I recall.

**Molly:** -and you asked to see the whole body… How did you recognize her from not her face?

**Sherlock:** *a pause* There was a point when Miss Adler and I were more... involved.

**Molly:** *harrumphs* I see. *stands and moves away from Sherlock*

**Sherlock:** Molly-

**Molly:** Involved enough to recognize all of her?

**Sherlock:** Just as a whole.

**Molly:** As compared to what?

**Sherlock:** The parts of that whole.

**Molly:**

**Sherlock :** I may have been able to recognize Miss Adler by her body, but you Molly Hooper. I can recognize every bit of you. *stands and rest his hands on her shoulders* I know your face; your eyes and nose and mouth -just the right size by the way- and chin.

**Molly:** *turns away from him*

**Sherlock:** I know the dip of your neck, *slides his hands down her back* the expanse of skin between your shoulder blades, and the arch of your lower back.

**Molly:** Sherlock-

**Sherlock:** The grooves in your legs and the flexion of your arms. *turns her towards him*

I know you Molly. Every look, every touch, *lowers his voice to a whisper* every smell and sound and taste.

**Molly:** *blushing*

**Sherlock:** So yes, at one point three years ago, I could recognize Miss Adler by… Not her face. But you Molly Hooper. I will always recognize you. Every bit.

 


End file.
